Afire Love
by JJ03090
Summary: Two people suffering from similar pain could not be any different. Francis has recently lost someone of importance to him, he cannot seem to open his lustrous heart yet again. Arthur is a victim of abuse, his family is more twisted than a mountain road. They are both children that come from wealthy families, will their pain bring them together or tear them further apart. (FRUK!)
1. Chapter 1

**SO It is the weekend and I was like yeah we need some FrUk in this world. Soooooooooooooooo! here we go. Please read and review! **

**Story time**

It was pretty hard to imagine what life would be like without these chains, the ones that bound him. They were mostly words and actions. They were terrible and made his broken heart suffer.

Arthur sat there with a pair of headphones on his ears as he looked in the crooked mirror. He played music from his phone into his ears. The words spoke to him so gently, he couldn't help but to bob his head along to the music and dapping make up over a bruise, it fell over his eye. Sure his brother had come home, he was drunk of course and hit him.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup._

_They slither wildly as they slip away._

_Across the universe._

_Jai guru deva om_

It was last week and his head spun so badly that he had to take friday off of school to recover. He let his shoulders sag and he slowly smeared some of his mothers old type of concealer over his face. Little dots and circles around the eyes once shaded in made him look decently normal.

Close up you could see the purplish bruise peeking through the make up if you looked too close to his face. Of course no one got that close to notice and Arthur's bruises and scars. Arthur was thankful for that, it would be quite terrible if anyone found out his older brothers habits. He would most not definitely be doing anything strenuous today.

Sure he had physical education but that was basically a class where people hooked up, they ran off while the coach made them do ruthless games of dodgeball. He had the stupidest people in his Phys Ed class. He preferred to just sit off to the side and read when he wasn't forced to do something. Plus, he had a note that got him out of it for today at least.

He sighed and shook his head as he picked up a small compact mirror on his desk, one that a woman may use, it was small and light, shiny on the outside, it held many scratches but it always made him feel comfort. He remembered when he was younger. In middle school how he had gotten bullied relentlessly for holding this make up compact with him. They called him name after name, but he still kept it with him.

He felt like she was with him when he had it.

He sighed and slipt it into his pocket. "Good Morning mum." He whispered softly patting his pocket and then beginning to walk toward his brothers rooms. He was usually the first one up, being of course the most proper. It was five o'clock on the dot when he was finished getting ready. His hair was perfectly and properly groomed, by that it was messy and all over the place.

He was wearing one of the sweater vests that he had with a clean shirt underneath. He was Student Council President of course. He sighed and then walked to Dylan's room. All of the Kirkland brothers were of course related by blood by they had been raised off with different uncles and aunts only brought together to live in the same house by their parents death.

Arthur sighed and watched Dylan sleeping for a moment and then shaking his head. "You're such a child." He grumbled seeing that his _slightly_ older brother was curled into a ball and hugging a pillow intensely, he sighed and shook his brother's shoulders. "Up you go. School will start soon and you need to get up." He said," It doesn't start until eight o' clock Artie."

Arthur sighed,"Precisely! You need to shower. God knows what you do in the shower, so get your skinny butt up and go shower. Brush your teeth too, you smell as if you have eaten a skunk." He said sighing and then walking out of the room prepared to hear jabs from the Welshman. He just didn't care.

"Alex get up—." There was something thrown at the door once it was opened,"Three hours? Three?! I understand one or two but three?!" Alex yelled. Arthur then sighed rubbing his temples,"If I don't wake you up you won't get up until two or later."

Alex muttered a string of curses and shuffling under his covers. Alfred then inhaled deeply through his nose and breathed out through is mouth. "Allistor wake up, you have to get to work soon. I know you're hung over but I'll leave you something warm on the stove…" He said. Allistor didn't seem to wake up. So Arthur walked over to him and poked his shoulder. He didn't really want to touch him very much or be near him really all that much. He had pinned Arthur down and hit him until he saw dots.

He then began to walk to the side of he bed. "Allistor get up or I am going to call an ambulance." He stated simply. Maybe the Scot has finally poisoned his liver enough. He then sighed and walked into the bathroom, he got a cup of cold water and then just threw it on Allistor's face.

Now that did it. Allistor was jolted awake and then sat up. He took a deep breath and jumped back just incase Allistor was going to lunge at him. He put his hands in front of his face and waited for a few moments until the Scotsman was sitting up and running a hand through is wet hair."Go get out now." Allistor said dangerously.

Arthur couldn't think of a better thing to do. He was planning on leaving early, he wanted to stop somewhere to get a tea, but of course he had work to do at the school. Being Student Council President he had to work on some sort of formal to raise funds for the science club. He sighed and stretched his sore arms from the night before.

Honestly he didn't even want to think about it. His eyes looked downcast as he grabbed his keys from the little cup that they kept them in and headed out to his car.

The Kirkland family was rather well off. Even though their parents had forgone a tragic death in an accident they still had a pretty smashing record company. Allistor pretty much inherited the company, being the oldest and all, but of course being a terrible drunk took its toll and he just hired everyone to do his work for him. The company was going pretty well and they were making a decent amount of money.

Arthur put his keys in the ignition of his car and began to drive. Allistor was still a bit caught up over their parents death, he above all hated Arthur for it. He sighed and looked at the road, that was a long story for a short time. He just kept to the left side of the country side, the reason that he got up so early had only half to do with getting work done.

Arthur wanted to be a doctor.

He wanted to help people and provide aid when needed, he wanted to become someone who could help people who were dying. But so far his life seemed to have a haunting touch of death to it.

So though he was exceptionally bright, his future as a doctor looked thin. Perhaps he would find another money making industry that he could focus on, stocks were always fun. He used to find a way to get his allowance through his parents challenging him with what stocks were for what company and how that would effect their values.

Thinking of that made him smile. It made him happy over all to be honest. He loved his memories, they were the only thing that kept him sane. He sighed and watched the winter glaze over the skies into a miserable grey.

The blond shook his head, while he didn't mind the rain, he did not like winter. It was terrible month for him, the ground was always rigid and angry, and there was always ice. Ice, well that just brought back suppressed memories that he had tried so terribly to forget.

Francis took a deep breath before he left the house. Taking it one day at a time, that was what he needed to do. He sighed as he looked up at the sky, everything had reminded him of her, the sunset, the stars, even summer nights such as this. "Francis, would you like to drive yourself today to school? Or would you like one of the chaffers to take you to school?" A woman asked in a very French accent.

He smiled to her and shook his head,"I will drive myself _maman._" He said before turning around and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, then the opposing one. "Be careful _mon gar__ç__on.__"_ She said gently before she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

It was around six in the morning, a bright, snowy, winters day. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and then sighed as he began to start the car and drive to his school, this was his first day going back since she was gone. He was not sure how he was going to honestly cope with all of this. It was hard enough not to think about her day and night.

She haunted his dreams with her screams of death.

He then rubbed the stubble on his chin and sighed. He began to drive quickly to his destination. He honestly didn't remember much of the road, or when he was driving. He felt a knot in his stomach begin to tighten as he saw the schools sign, it was getting closer and closer.

He sighed and then pulled into a parking spot at the front of the school. He then stepped out of his car, he was tall and very, very blond, his eyes were crystal like, they sometimes differed in color but they were usual a soft and sympathetic color.

He was dressed well, in free clothes which for him meant a suit and a tie, casual of course. He was eighteen and graduating this year. He had an absence since November due to personal reasons but he had gotten caught but by his tutor and was put ahead of the normal student.

He then sighed and shut he door to his car. It was a very, very flashy car. It was one of those kind that you would see drove around in commercials for things that the average person couldn't possibly afford. His family was successful, a record company with few rivals.

He was of course, the oldest and was destined to run the company after his parents were deceased. He sighed and slung a bag over his shoulder and began to walk into the school building.

He paused at the door of the building. It seemed that something struck him there. A memory, gentle and soft as the summer.

_Francis began to open the door to the school building and he heard a gentle voice whispering something. Confused he turned about wondering where this random noise had come from,"Merde!" He heard then furrowing his brows and letting his ears lead him to the source._

_He walked slowly away from the door. The whispering and the noise seemed to be coming from the shrubbery. He slowly backed up not sure if the bush was talking to him or not. It couldn't be a talking bush, those only existed in fairytales and stupid things such as that._

_He peeked around the shrub and chuckled softly. He was half relieved and half curious when he saw a girl in the shrub. Her hair was short, like that of a boys but everything else about her was feminine. She had all of the curves around her body that made Francis stare._

_She was gorgeous. _

_She didn't notice him for a moment but when she did she almost dropped her cell phone, and screamed. "Merde! Uh.. You scared me…I was only—." "Talking to the bush?" Francis added smiling and chuckling with that look he gave when he was mildly intrigued with someone or something._

"_It is a really long story…" "How about you explain it to me over dinner?" Francis offered just being his charming self. "Oh no. I have heard plenty about you. I am not going to any dinner with you Monsieur." She said half laughing to herself. "I thank you for the offer." Her accent he would know it anywhere, it was French. _

_He smiled softly,"Let me know cher if you ever want to go up on the offer. I usually dwell around these parts." He said before he began to walk off,"By the way, I am Francis Bonnefoy, heir of the Bonnefoy record company. _

"…_Would describe the arrogance.."_

_He decided because she was pretty he was going to let that one slide,"I feel like I have seen you before…" He said trailing off. "I work for your parents actually, I have an album coming out, in the spring." She said. Francis then nodded,"Yes..I remember…" He said looking at her._

"_I still would like to take you out to dinner."_

"_We'll see, let me get to know you, then we will most certainly see. My name is Jeanne…"_

Francis had paused at the door and was just standing there and staring at the window of the door, he felt a pain so real in his heart it was hard to move for a moment. There was a soft and stern voice that brought him out of his stupor.

"Excuse me, but will you please continue on, or step to the side, I have work to do." He turned and his lips pursed in an angry irritation. He wasn't pleased with whom he was facing,"Kirkland…" He grumbled. The Brit's massive eyebrows furrowed and he sighed and pushed past Francis,"Welcome back Frog, I'm sure that someone missed you here," Arthurs words trailed off as he pushed past him.

Francis was shocked by the cruelness of his nemesis.

Of course both of their families had competing labels, whenever they were together they ended up fighting. He could have sworn that Arthur mumbled something as he walked into the school, but Francis felt his broken heart aching and pounding so loud he couldn't hear a word.

Everything was so black and white. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the day. He sighed and walked down the hall, his expensive leather shoes clicking as he walked on the linoleum floor.

It was most definitely going to be a long day.

**Well there you go this is the first chapter of MY FRUK FANFIC! Hell yea, so both of the boys have a bit of pain so they're soon going to do the getting together. WOOP WOOP****YEAH SO**

**LOVE YOU ALL****-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I CANT STOP WITHTHISFANFICANDIVEGOTTENTWOREVIEWSANDSHITSOIMREALLYHAPPYYOUWOULDNOTBELIEVE!**

**ANyway**

**Story time,**

Arthur clicked absently on his key board. He was developing a terrible migraine from the bruise on his eye. It was only second period and he felt as if he would have to excuse himself from class to go to the nurse and get some weak medication to provide a bit of relief. He looked up at where they were taking notes and wrote the words down about some sort of mining technique.

He rubbed his temples and felt the migraine coming on. Yes, he needed to go. He raised his hand looking up desperately at the clock, there was maybe twenty minutes left in class,"Mr. Smith, I am developing a terrible migraine. May I be excused for the rest of class to go and get an Aspirin from the nurse?" The teacher looked over at Arthur and nodded,"Sure Mr. Kirkland," He said in a nonchalant tone.

Most of the teachers knew Arthur and trusted him. He was the student council president and was a member of most of the brain stimulating clubs, Science, Mathematics, Writing, the list goes on and on. He was quite the candidate and if someone was to be trusted with going somewhere without a pass. It was Arthur.

He closed his laptop and then blinked a few times feeling a little dizzy as he stood up. He rest his weight on the table and looked around rapidly for a moment before all of his minds confusion went away and he was able to collect his items without anyone noticing his pause.

He sighed and slipt everything into his satchel. After everything was collected and such he began to walk out the door. There was a silence in the class room as he left. He then sighed and began to walk down the hall, his head was bloody pounding. He felt like throwing up. It was terrible, he knew that he couldn't go home for this. Just incase his brother was there and wanted to punish him some more.

He massaged his temples with a sour face not really paying attention to where he was going. His eyes were dancing around and looking from the right wall to the floor on this side. He wasn't sure why it was there, he just needed somewhere dark to sit for a while and he would feel so much better.

Suddenly his casual trip was stopped by a wall of a person. He just about had a heart attack. He yanked his left hand from his head and jumped backward. Slowly his lame eyes trailed up,_ What are the odds? Twice in one day? A miserable record. _His mind thought cruelly. "Get out of my way Bonnefoy." Then his eyes widened and his lips parted as the other blond had begun to respond.

"Someones not—." "Why are you not in class?!" Arthur just about spat the words. If there was one thing he hated more than Francis Bonnefoy, it was improper, tardy people. There was a low masculine chuckle tore from Francis's lips.

With his head pounding Arthur shot him an angry look."What?! You are entirely improper sir!" He fumed,"You don't even have a hall pass do you?! You are the scum of this earth! Stupid improper _Frenchman_—ah! What are you—?" He heard as Francis lifted a finger and flicked him in the forehead.

Now that was just painful. Arthur then took a deep breath and was trying not to show how much that hurt his head. "I had to take a piss, _Monsieur_ hall-monitor. Am I allowed to do so in this establishment?" He asked in a snarky tone that made Arthurs blood boil.

Arthur was about to open his mouth and yell at him when he saw Francis squinting his eyes and inspecting him,"You are entirely improper—! Do you have something to say sir? Because if you do I would suggest you do so now!"

"Why are you out of class?" Arthur sighed and his lips parted in an angry sigh,"I get terrible migraines and I was on my way to the nurse—." He was cut off by Francis hand touching the left side of his head. His hair was moved astray from his eyebrow and he looked as if he was inspecting something.

Arthur angrily and defensively swatted his hand away. He felt fear grip his heart as he glared at Francis,"Can I help you? Bloody French!" "You have something right there," Francis said simply. "I can't see what it is _Anglais__—__._" "I would suggest you keep to your god forsaken own-bloody-self or next time I meet up with you, I will cause you _physical _pain," He spat before beginning to walk off.

Francis turned to him as he walked away,"Crazy Briton…Excuse my curiosity, you are a snake, and I hope you know why God banished the snake from his garden with the human," He paused as Arthur froze,"Because no one can love a snake."

Arthurs mouth opened, but he shook his head and ran off.

He just wanted to go and get some Aspirin.

Francis seemed to be having a relatively good day. It wasn't all that bad, he had met up with Antonio and Gilbert and was encouraged to join the football (Not American) team again. They had been his closest friends before he dropped off the face of the earth for a month, they still were, he just had been so depressed with his love lost, he wouldn't let them in.

Francis had promised to consider it. He didn't feel like football would make him feel whole again but he had been quite good at it before, and from what he heard the team could use some good players. Saint Marks Academy for the Gifted, was a primarily wealthy school. The only way you could pay the tuition was if you were some sort of genius that got a scholarship [*cough cough* Honda Kiku] or if your parents were finically well off.

Francis sat eating some sort of lovely packed French bread with brie and a raspberry sauce. He loved cooking and had convinced his mother that he didn't need the kitchen staff to prepare his lunch, that he would do it himself.

He smiled to himself at how digested she had been, but he enjoyed being able to cook the tastiest treats.

Antonio could literally sense his spacing out and was eager to get Francis back into the flow of things here at school. "So Fran, have you seen the new girl?! She's in my civics class! _Dios mio!__"_ He announced dramatically. "She is Italian, ja?" Gilbert added in,"I asked her cup size and she slapped me and yelled something I couldn't understand." Fran wasn't in the mood to gossip about how hot girls were. He missed his own girl, she was so sweet and so kind, but now she was gone.

His heart felt like it was wrong to talk about another while she was no where to be seen or heard ever again, but his mind was eager to move on. "Gilbert, _Mon ami,_ You forget that love is something that should not be forced upon a woman, you have to slowly indulge her in it." Gil's smile seemed to hit around a hundred watts as Francis acted like himself.

"But what if I don't want love?! What if I want to _love_ her body?" He asked smirking, at which Francis smacked him on the back of the head. "Non! A woman is a soft delectable creature, you must take it all or nothing _ami,__"_ He then grinned,"But it is important to have fun in this life." Gil and Antonio laughed.

"I want to get to know her though _amigo_! She has a really pretty singing voice, I walked in on her in the ladies restroom—." "What in all the earth and the heavens were you doing in the ladies restroom?!" Francis asked quite amused and chuckling.

"_Well,_ I heard this pretty singing noise and I began to walk. I eventually walked into the ladies room and she was fixing her hair! She was so pretty and she was singing _en Espa__ñ__ol_!" He said excited, "Then she threw her hairbrush at me! But I love her singing voice! It is beautiful—!" He was cut off by Francis and Gilbert laughing wildly.

"It's not funny! I want to love her!" Tonio defended. "_Non_! Of course not! It is a serious matter. But Toni for as long as I have known you, you have had the sex with girls and not felt a single thing for their feelings." Toni then weighted out the options in his mind and shrugged. "Well I guess you are right on a level, but I want her to sing for me!" He said happily.

Francis chuckled and nibbled on his brie and cracker, both homemade. "Love gets you no where _ami _trust me…" He then trailed off in an irritable silence and he set down half of the cracker on the lunch table and blinked. "I think I am going to excuse myself _amis__…" _ He said beginning to get up having not much of an appetite anymore which was a shame since he had such delicious food. "Francis…" "Don't worry about me, I just need to go and re-do my hair. All of this snow will make it frizzy. I will see you in Mathematics."

He picked up his plate of brie and threw it in the trash can.

It was a tasteless day wasn't it?"

**WHelp thats it for today. I get bored a lot in mathematics class so I might write some in it and such. I also have to update AMELIA this week as well. I might come with another update for Coma Baby as well, but you know idk, so enjoy and please review. Make me smile**

**NOTICE ME SENPAI!****  
><strong>

**Love you all,**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL HERE WE GO WITH SOME BACK STORY AND SHIT. SO I AM REALLY GRATEFUL THAT ALL OF YOU ARE REVIEWING. Seriously, you all put smiles on my face, I have been listening to too much Ed Sheeran, (hence the title) and I continue to update this quickly. So yeah, have fun with this chapter.**

**Story time.**

Arthur laid on his back in the dark for the longest time waiting for the medicine to kick in. It hurt so terribly, he wanted to curl up in a ball and silence the pain in his head and his heart. His head pounded distastefully as he felt his eyes close to tears.

"_because no one can love a snake…"_

The words stung greatly in his mind and most certainly hit a cord in his mind. Sure he was fortunate, to be bore into a wealthy family, to have parents for a few years, to be a smart kid. The list could go on and on with all of his fortunes, but his misfortunes could weight over them.

His head hurt terribly, every time he moved it was as sharp pain almost as bad as when he was struck, _almost. _

Arthur let out a soft whimper of weakness due to the fact that no one could see, nor hear him. He lifted a hand to massage the paining part of his head. He hated feeling like this, it happened every once and a while. Sometimes he was hurt worse, and he had to take more than one day off of school to recover. No one questioned it. He would just make up the work.

It didn't take him long to make things up. Honestly, school was much too easy for him. He inhaled deeply and began to doze off. He felt his eyes growing much too heavy from all of the medication he had downed when the nurse wasn't looking. Just around eight Advil.

Maybe that wasn't the healthiest thing he could have done, most definitely not. He just needed the pain in his head to go away for a little while, then he could find a way to force himself not to hate the life he had been dealt. He could cope.

His eyelids were much too heavy, it was relieving not to have to worry about anything for a moment, anything but sleeping. Soon enough he was drifting away into a soft and a gentle, it was like a sweet kiss.

_Arthur could feel a hand stroking his hair,"Hush my child. Mum is here.." He heard. He felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted from his chest, and sniffling softly as she hummed sweet words to him. _

"_Christ, Victoria, you coddle him too much! He's going to grow up too girly!" A deep masculine voice said. "If he becomes one of those fashion designing boys, the ones that don't like girls, I won't have him as my son." _

"_That's an awful thing to say! He is going to be who he was meant to be! It doesn't matter who that is!" She said as his little pudgy toddler are wrapped around his mother and he giggled. "Mum! Mum! Mum!" There was a deep sigh of irritation. " I am going to take Allie hunting. Why don't you two play dress up whilst the twins sleep. I mean it is incredibly right for a boy like him." The husky voice said as there was a noise of swishing alcohol. "Allistor get your ass outside!"_

"_Don't mind him. He is stressed from the company." Victoria whispered into his ear. Arthur sniffled and then hugged her tighter,"Mum! Guess what I drew in school today?" She smiled and looked at his little widening smile."What did you draw? Do you want to go and get it, to show me of course." _

_Arthur began to talk about this invention he was going to make. He drew a picture of it and had wanted to show it to his mother, but his brother had ripped it up, thrown it on the floor, and poured water on it. He of course didn't tell that to her, because if Allie found out he squealed he would beat him so hard Arthur would have to fake sick and stay home so he could feel better._

"_It is an invention and it makes Daddies love their sons! The bad ones! Like me! Then the daddies like to take their sons hunting! Sons like me! Mum! I am gonna make it and then… then daddy will love me!" He said his eyes shone softly with delicate tears and a happy, hopeful joy._

"_Oh, Arthur, your daddy does love you! He does! I promise! He just has a silly way of showing it! Wipe those tears away! Mum is going to make you some scones!" Arthur then jumped up from her lap and cheered happily. "Yay! I love scones! I will help! Lets make them in the kitchen!"_

"_Haha, where else would we?" She asked._

_Arthur was so happy he could feel his heart pounding._

"_You're a snake Arthur." _

_Suddenly his vision was snapped around he was looking at Francis. Not caring or wondering how he got there, he looked down at his hands and he was suddenly his full grown self. He heard a scream and his vision tore away from Francis and he looked toward her. She was gone._

"_Mum!" He screamed as he tried to grasp the area where she had been but she was gone. It felt so numb in his heart as he heard a soft, husky voice in his ear. "No one can love a snake…"_

He suddenly jolted awake from this distraught memory. He was panting and the pain in his head had ceased, but his heart was pounding. He bent over at the waist and felt his body slowly calm down. He looked around the dark nurses room. His body made a soft groaning noise as he heard a bell make a loud noise and he cringed. He pulled out his phone to see that he had slept through lunch, it was around one fifty, he had slept through every period but his last one.

Physical Education.

_Great._

Francis walked down the hallway to the last class of the day. He didn't necessarily hate playing this game called dodgeball. He honestly couldn't care less, he wasn't bad at it, he usually got put on the team with the jocks. He on the positive side Gilbert in his class. He was always amusing, to be honest he needed some of that in his world now.

He sighed as he reached the class. He yawned and then stretched his arms and looked around the gymnasium and sighed, well nothing had really changed. The coach waved to him good nature like,"Welcome back Bonnefoy!" Francis nodded,"_Merci _Coach!" He said with a wave.

He then headed out to the locker room. He was relatively early so he didn't have to worry about all of the guys being around and gossiping about pretty girls he didn't care about. He just wanted to go home today, but it was being insisted that he went to football practice today.

He wasn't even sure if they would give him the same position he was before. He was one of the offensive players, he was very good as dribbling and all of that sort of stuff. He could kick the ball where he wanted it to go.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He walked into the locker room on soft feet. He heard a soft humming and chuckled to himself, who would be humming in the boys locker room? That was strange to hear. He walked around the gentle bend and saw someone slipping their shirt off and folding it before gently setting it down on the bench.

It tok him a moment to recognize that it was Arthur. He didn't make a sound, not yet. He was curious, the humming continued and he saw something that gave him a deep disturbance. There was a strange sight, there was a large purplish bruise taking over his side. _Now, how did that get over there?_

He then began to get closer to the Briton, he was walking softly so his shoes didn't make too loud of noises on the linoleum floor. He slipt on his physical education shirt and then slowly unbuckled his pants and slipt them down. He hummed softly and folded them gently just standing in his boxers and slipping his clothes on.

It took him a minute to turn around and realize Francis was there. But once he did his eyes seemed to widen, it was a slow motion of his eyes glancing around and finally focusing on Francis. Trying to act nonchalant with the Brit's eyes grilling into the back of his head.

He felt unease of what he had just witnessed,"So did you slip on some ice? I know how frail you people can be." He said softly. Arthur seemed to look away from him,"If you say anything about this to anyone. I will kill you. Why are you here so early? There's a few minutes until the early bell rings."

Francis didn't look over,"Why are you here so early?" He retorted, sure it sounded childish but hey, he wasn't the only one to be questioned. "I fell asleep in the nurses office…" He seemed to trail off and he turned away. "I missed a few classes and this is planning period for the coaches so there is no one here… I usually don't change out in the open," he paused seeming to try and make Francis forget he saw anything,"because of perverts like you." He grumbled putting as much hate into the words as he could seem to muster.

When Francis glanced over, he observed that the Brit had very, very red cheeks, and was looking down at his school bag. He wasn't doing anything with it,"Oh poor little Arthur, has to shield his body from the terrible people like me!" He said rather dramatically.

"Belt up! You are scum. Stupid French, it's a miracle you weren't too snobby to learn English," Arthur snapped,"You are just full of hate fire are you not?" Arthur crossed his arms and began to slip out of his nice shoes and put sneakers on."And you are filled with hormones! What is your point?!" He growled.

"Why are you so hateful? You must have been joyous and kind at one point in time. Shouldn't you have been? Children aren't born with hate in their hearts." He said. Arthur seemed to deflate from his angry stature after that. His eyes looked down and then he shook his head,"Now that is none of your business. Why don't you focus on your pain. I'll focus on my backstory."

He then tied his shoes and stomped out of the locker room.

Francis chuckled and then shook his head as the bell signaled for class to be changing. He slowly began to change out of his clothes and into his uniform. He shook his head softly and frowned, this class had too much of _her _in it.

He had shared this class with her. He had always helped her with the excises in it, they usually ran at the beginning of each class and it was funny when she would get so tired. But she always tried much too hard.

He tried to wash his hands of her memory for but a moment, but it wasn't working, nothing was working. He then heard the door open and brightened up a bit hearing Gil arguing with the new foreign exchange student from Austria. "No! _Nein!_ That is just _not _possible! It isn't!" He said, more like yelled.

"You can yell all you want, I have a higher grade than you in English class and German for that matter, you should be shamed to be German." A snobby voice said, it sounded so proper and strict it was frightening, not to Francis of course, but damn.

Francis then saw Gil and they made eye contact. "Tell this guy he's crazed Francis!" Gil shouted. "Inside voice _cher,"_ Francis said simply,"He says his English grade is higher than mine!" He said. He then nudged the Austrian kid, Roderich. "He says he is beating my ninety and he only learnt English two years ago! I learnt it three! I have to be beating him right?!"

Francis simply chuckled and turned his head.

Now that was a matter he could not resolve.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Francis walked casually out to the gym. His eyes danced around looking for someone, he didn't realize who he was looking for until he saw him. Arthur was leaning against the wall reading some book of English poems.

Francis felt himself starting to wonder about those bruises. They looked pretty intense, and he didn't get out of Arthur what he had done. _Why am I so worried? He isn't my problem._

He tried to get the subject off his mind, but the stubborn Brit stuck in his mind like a throne. He then inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt worry crease over his heart it replaced the sad, nostalgic one that he had felt this entire day.

The coach then rallied the class together."Get off the wall Kirkland. You want an A don't you?" The coach said chuckling to himself as Arthur looked up from his book and blushed,"Uh, yes sir!" He called. He then set his book down beside the wall and scurried over to the rest of the group. There was a few chuckles from the group and Gil just smirked.

Gil didn't really like Arthur all that much and it most definitely showed.

You see, Gil's family came into money through acting. His father was a big tough guy that had won a lot of British and American awards for his work, his mother was a stern gentle woman who happened to be really good at what she did. She had given Francis and Toni a demonstration on her talent. It was jaw dropping.

Arthur's mother had used to be a popular blogger while she was alive, her husband ran most of the popular record company. She had posted a horrid review about one of the movies that the two starred in together. She had critiqued their acting and the two groups had hated each other since.

Of course Gil and his family had been invited to Arthurs parents funeral, a lot of big names had been, Francis had been there, forced by his parents.

But at the funeral Gil had, with his younger brother, expressed his condolences. Arthur had given him a cold and offensive reply. Francis never could quite get out of his friend what it was. But that just fueled Gilbert's hate for Arthur.

Now Arthur and Francis just didn't get along, they were much too different, but Gilbert, he hated Arthur with a passion.

Arthur was standing relatively close to Francis, as the coach debriefed them about how to pass this test in skill for running he inspected Arthur, he didn't even act like he was in pain, but Francis knew that bruise had to hurt. It looked like hell. It made him worried inside for some unknown reason.

Once they all started to walk out to the track Francis walked past Arthur. Arthur had been having a quick discussion with the coach."—Every week when we run you come up with some sort of issue you have. Unless you have a doctors note you are going to run—." The rest of the conversation was cut off as Francis walked past him.

"Ha! I am gonna ace this!" Gil cheered as he nudged Francis and smirked. "It's the one thing you are good at." That new Austrian kid said in a tease,"Oh shut it _bärchen_! You will probably have the slowest time."

They all got out on the track and started running. They did a few laps and most of the guys were faring quite well. The nerds were having some serious issues, Kiku dropped out, a few of the nerdy girls stopped after a while and they got how long they lasted.

Francis was focused on going around as many times as possible. He heard a loud panting noise behind him and turned seeing Arthur chugging along. He was sheet white and looked like he was going to pass out. Francis slowed down his pace a small bit and then caught up with Arthur,"Go in, no one wants to see you pass out." He said before he quickened his pace hardly breaking a sweat. He knew Arthur was quite stubborn and wasn't sure if he would take his advice or not. He shrugged it off and then continued to run along.

It wasn't like he cared or anything. He didn't, he just didn't like to see the suffering of another person. It was worse than you could think.

**WELL THERE YOU GO LOVES! I SEND THE KISSIES TO ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS. **

**DON'T FORGET**

**ALL YOU PRETTY LADIES (OR GUYS I'M NOT PICKY)**

**CALL ME **

**XD**

**Alright**

**LOVE YOU ALL****  
><strong>

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHELP! HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER FUN FILLED CHAPTER! I HAVE STILL BEEN LISTENING TO WAY TOO MUCH ED SHEERAN. I HAVE NO LIFE I KNOW! BUT HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! BTW: I really do love **_**Tommy**_** By the who. The musical is awesome! Not on DVD tho. It sucks. But on Broadway, I have been told. Anyways**

**STORY TIME**

Arthur sighed as he began to walk out in the parking lot toward his car. He didn't want to go home necessarily but he couldn't stay at school without a proper cause. He didn't have any club meetings and he didn't feel well from all of that running. There was a gnawing feeling in his gut that Francis Bonnefoy had figured out his secret.

Francis of all people, why couldn't it be someone decent?! He didn't trust that man, not at all.

He massaged his head and felt himself unwell. He wasn't sure if it would be dangerous to drive home or not. He was just a bit tired what harm could it do. His home was not _that_ far away. It was less than twenty minutes. He sighed and hopped in the car.

He pulled out his phone and set it in the cup holding tray. He sat back and groaned softly feeling the gentle bruise on his side protesting touching something. He sighed and flipped through a few stations until he heard decent music.

By that he meant The Who. What could he say, he was sucker for vintage music.

_Do you think it's alright—to leave the boy with cousin Kevin?_

_Do you think it's alright?_

_Somethin' 'bout him I don't really like._

_Do you think it's alright?_

—_Yes I think it's alright!_

_Yes I think it's alright!_

Arthurs facial expression changed after a moment feeling like he recognized the song, he then started the engine. He looked around and then pulled out taking in every word the radio spewed out.

_We're on our own cousin_

_All alone cousin_

_Let's think of a game we should play_

_Now the grown ups have all gone away_

_You won't be much fun being blind, deaf, and dumb_

_But I've no one to play with today_

Arthur took a deep breath and began to drive down the road, his eyes were glued to the road, every once and a while glancing up at the rearview mirror.

_How would you feel if I turned on the bath_

_Dunked your head under and started to laugh?_

There was an even bigger change in Arthurs composure as he began to try and frantically change the radio station or turn it off. His heart started to beat quickly and this sensitiveness made his eyes almost wander.

He remembered the song. He didn't like this song. It reminded him of Allistor. He felt like he was going to cry and heard a loud sound that was indicating he was about to drive off the road into grass. He pulled off on the side of the road and felt his heart beating fast.

Why couldn't he escape his brother? He couldn't escape the pain! He would never escape the pain! He felt his lips quiver, he just needed a moment to collect himself. He was _not _going to cry, he refused! Life was a big mess, but you could never cry at it. He felt his heart beating rapidly and his eyes blinking quickly.

It wasn't a long while before he got himself together and was waiting for a gap to get back on the road. He had this terrible empty hole in his heart that made his chest ache. He could hardly breathe but he felt better that the music was off. He was okay.

Okay was a funny word though. It came so dully off the tongue you would think that it was a normal word like,_ yes _or _no._ But okay was a funny word. O-K-A-Y. Four words, they were so convincing.

But just like any other word, if you said it enough, you may eventually believe it yourself.

Arthur hoped that was the case.

Francis felt sweat pouring down his face. It was quite cold outside but when you were a month out of practice and trying to dribble around The Spanish Conquistador, it made you a little tired. Francis felt a pat on his back as they were all sent to the showers. "Great work _Amigo!_" Tonio said as they walked to the showers,"I am just incredible player." He said.

Francis went and hit the showers quickly lathering his body with soap and such, he found his mind wandering to Arthur, it was disturbing for him to be dazing off worrying about someone he was supposed to hate.

The water poured over his head, washing the sticky sweat from his body. He then frowned and took in a deep breath looking at the wall. He then closed his eyes and grabbing a towel from the side of the shower and stepped out ruffling his hair with it before wrapping it around his waist and sighing and walking over to his clothing and beginning to slip it on.

_Had he fallen? He had something on the side of his face too… Is it possible he got in a fight? _That solution played over and over in his head, it seemed logical enough. Arthur seems like the guy that would get beaten up in a street fight.

He then felt a giant weight lifted off his chest as he pulled a bottle of conditioner from his bag and massaged it into his hair. He would just ask him tomorrow. He had no worries for that matter.

He then heard someone walk out of the shower and toward him. "You look so _preocupado amigo! Que pasa?" _He heard next to him, Francis shrugged, "You know our class President right?" Toni's eyes darkened in the slightest,"_Si_." "I don't know, I am crazy maybe…" He trailed off and paused rubbing the stubble under his chin,"I think he got hurt." Antonio looked confused for a moment,"_Por qué? _I mean for what reason. He wasn't in English after all, I just thought that God had given me a blessing! He always makes fun of my English!"

Francis nodded and chuckled,"I know, he came back for physical education. I saw him changing—," At that Antonio began to giggle,"He had this gigantic bruise going down this side of his body. Like he fell." Toni shrugged,"Maybe someone beat the little _punta_ up. He had it coming, he is kind of terrible to everyone. He talks like he is stronger than he actually is. Makes me angry…" He said.

Maybe he was right. Arthur probably had picked a fight with someone bigger and lost, it made a lot of sense. Here Francis was worrying about him and that was most likely what happened. Francis couldn't shake a strange feeling festering in his chest. He gradually shrugged it off for the most part.

"FRANCIS! MEIN BÄRCHEN!" He heard and he turned around. He slipped on his pants and cocked an eyebrow,"Gilbert—?" "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! HIDE ME!" He screeched. He then hid behind Francis. There was no time to think, and Francis was entirely shirtless

"GILBERT?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Francis heard a thickly accented voice and then blinked, that could be none other than, Elizaveta, Gilbert's girlfriend.

"What the hell did you say to me?!" She said as she burst in the men's locker room. "Nothing _maus_! Put the frying pan down!" He said from behind Francis. Francis felt an evil smile come to his lips as he turned to Gilbert,"What did you do?" "Nothing! I just said that girls aren't very good at football!" He said loudly as Eliza fumed. She held very threatingly a pan that was most likely from Home Economics class.

"Well,_ Cher,_ I would suggest that you would apologize to _le femme_, I think she may hurt you."

"NEIN!" Gilbert screamed,"I did nothing wrong!"

Francis then smirked and stepped out of the way,"Francis, no, she's scary. Francis. Save. Me. Francis—!"

His last cry for help was cut off by Eliza sweeping his feet out from under him and then getting on top of him and pinning him easily, "What do we say?" "NEVER!" She raised her hand and still holding the frying pan she flicked his forehead,"What do we say?"

Now this was just too much for Francis and Antonio. Francis had begun to film it,"Send it to me _amigo_?" "_Oui_." Francis said with a big smirk.

"I AM SORRY OKAY!" Gil shouted. "HEY PUT THAT AWAY THIS ISNT FUNNY! HELP ME!" 

It was fun for Francis, and Antonio.

Arthur parked at his home and rubbed his temples, he was getting another migraine. He opened the door and it wasn't uncommon to see no one downstairs. Their parents weren't there to make him spend time with his brothers, and most of them wanted nothing to do with him.

He sighed and then shook his head as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet, he needed some sort of Advil or Ibrofen. He would most definitely need a lot of it. He honestly could care less how many he took, it didn't really matter.

He hummed softly to himself, it was a familiar song his mother used to sing him to sleep. "_Hush little child…I'll take away the pain…For there is nothing to gain…"_ He hummed as he found a couple of bottles of Advil. He heard the noise of the kitchen staff fussing about getting dinner plans ready.

"_There is no shame…put down the torch…"_ He whispered to himself as he took around four Advil. That wasn't wildly unhealthy of him, but still he should keep two as a maximum of around two. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and popped the pills in his mouth. He then swallowed them.

It wasn't long until he heard slurred footsteps on the ground. He turned quickly and looked to see his brother, his red hair was greasy and his skin was pale as usual, that made his freckles stand out more than they should have. "Good afternoon," Greeted Arthur, "Did you go to work today or have you been lying around the house—."

He heard a smash on the ground and then saw these bloodshot haunted eyes looked up at him,"Get out. Get out right now! You murderer! Get out!" He heard and he cringed massaging his head,"Allistor, it wasn't my fault—."

"You know right bloody well it was!" The words were slurred and his disheveled appearance showed he was extremely intoxicated, and he was getting closer. "Allistor…Please…I'll go out for a while…I'll come back when y-you are asleep."

He heard Allistor yell as he got closer and closer,"No! YOU DON'T EVER FUCKIN' COME BACK!" Arthur began to try and get out of the way. He didn't want another reason to have a headache.

He was much too slow with his movements. His brother grabbed him by the shirt and brought him up,"HELP! SOMEONE—!" He began but was soon thrown into the wall. He landed with a gasp and a thud feeling disorientation surround him. It hurt, everything hurt for a moment especially his back and his aching head. He curled up into a ball putting his hands over his head and mumbling,"Go away." Over and over. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his arm shaking him.

"Arthur. _Arthur._" His name was repeated over and over but he didn't say anything but,"Go away." It all hurt. He didn't want to be here anymore. "Arthur! Come on! Can you get up?! Come on I know it hurts…" This new voice said lamely to him.

He felt like he wanted to cry, but he was physically incapable of doing so. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He held his breath the entire time. He didn't like this, he didn't want to be here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Arthur eventually stopped shaking and opened his eyes he was on the couch. He could tell that there was something cold on the back of his head and there was about a thousand pillows under his back. He was about to get up when he felt a fiery pain causing him to lay back down. He groaned and fisted his hands. He put them over his face and inhaled. He was mentally cursing a thousand times over the pain in his back.

He must have hit the wall rather hard, he could hardly move without a white hot protest. He heard the door opened and wondered just about how pathetic he looked. He felt himself groan in submission and felt ready to just continue to get beaten.

He was terribly sore he tried to move again but there was a popping noise. He closed his eyes and just prayed to what ever deity he had only bruised his back, that he hadn't thrown it out trying to fend off Allistor and falling against the wall.

He heard footsteps and suddenly he saw Alex's flaming orange hair peek through the door frame,"Aye, how do you feel?" He asked softly,"My back is killing me… Other than that… I suppose I am fine…" He said before trying to sit up again and letting out a hiss of pain.

"We're going to need to get ya checked out Artie. We can make up some kind of story—." "I will be fine, calm down." He then looked about the room. "I have work to do in school tomorrow and simply cannot miss… Is the back of my head bleeding?" He asked touching his soft messy hair and then luckily his hand was dry.

"Just do not make a big dal about it," He said then yawning. "I think I am going to take a nap. Can you lock the door on your way out?" He asked hopefully,"Sure."

Arthur then closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

**Well mis compadres, we have gotten through another chapter of this Mildly-Decent fan fiction. So tell me what you think and if the Wifi ever comes back on in school, I'll post this. Yeah okay so it is the next day and yeah I am going to post this**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hai. Yes I haven't been on lately, I know, I'm sorry this took so long. Yes my other stories are working on updates. Hah. Life has been life, and I for one have been super busy with it. Meh. So I'm sorry but just enjoy this chapter I don't have a word count on it yet but it is pretty long. They are going to start to get together soon. "Onhonhon.~" **

**Story time,**

Francis walked into school bright and early the next morning. He had his book bag dangling over his shoulder and his eyes were fixed ahead on the school building. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms, his muscles were sore from his work out yesterday, he shouldn't have stopped playing. He tried to shrug that off but honestly, after she was gone, he could hardly get up off the couch. He just sat there and listened to her albums on loop. They had the most beautiful, elegant tone to them.

He felt sad just thinking about her now. It made him look downward for a moment. He felt himself wandering curiously to his locker, eager to replace the sadness in his eyes for worry in someone else. He wandered around after putting his books away. He wondered what Arthur's first class was. _He's always there when I have no use for him. Now I have use and I cannot find?!_ He thought bitterly. HIs angry lips pursed and he crossed his arms over his chest. How hard could it be to find one person? One person he didn't even like.

He sighed and then walked around, silently wishing that he had payed more attention to Arthur's schedule. He sighed and looked around for someone that could help him. Anyone honestly, maybe he should go to the student council room. He was bound to find something there. He wrinkled his brow and thought for a moment. Now what building was that in…? He then took a few deep breaths. This was rather frustrating.

A few more steps around the school and he heard some sort of meeting going on. Was he just really lucky? That could be possible, right? He walked up to the room with all of the noise coming from it. He peeked his head into the open door and saw a few people at a table. Kiku Honda, Erika Vogel, Gil's brother, and a few others he didn't pay much mind to. _No Arthur._ He saw a pair of blue eyes drift over to him. He didn't necessarily get along with Gil's younger brother, they just seemed to disagree on about everything, but of course he was one of Gil's closest friends, so Ludwig seemed to tolerate him.

The other blond seemed to say something and he stood up and walked out to Francis. He inhaled deeply, removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples as he approached Francis,"Ja? What is it you need?" Francis still maintained his irritated posture. "Where is your leader? I need to speak with him," He said haughtily. "He isn't here. He sent everyone a message he was going to be absent today for some personal issue. He is probably sick," Ludwig said before putting the glasses back on and looking at him,"Now is there anything else you need? We need to plan a homecoming dance…" Francis rolled his eyes and waved his hand,"Good-bye Mr. Potato. Do you know where your brother is?" Lud looked back and sighed,"He is probably doing unmentionables with that girlfriend of his."

Francis chuckled,"This early? Well I give you the good-byes!" He then walked off past the meeting room. That was rather confusing, no not Gil getting some, but that Arthur was absent. Arthur was what you would think of as a teachers pet, he almost never missed class. He was that kid that was always there and you usually wished that he wasn't.

Today was the day that Francis _actually_ wanted to speak to the Brit and he wasn't here. Typical Englishman, always there when you didn't want him, but never when you did. Francis huffed and then walked down the hall. He felt the worry form a knot in his chest. He breathed out and then felt the worry invoke some sort of other emotion he didn't recognize. He felt his distant mind shuffle itself somewhere else.

"_Well she isn't here today. She didn't say anything. I haven't gotten a text." One of Jeanne's friends said to Francis as he walked down the hall with worry and fright. She had never been this late, not without texting him. Sure, he may have been overreacting, but he was a bit worried about her._

_He shrugged the feeling off and went on with his day. It was not until, his third period his suspicions were confirmed. He had been sitting with Gilbert, talking about how they all had to go on a date with their girls and they would have to find someone for Antonio. He was laughing and smiling, funny how laughing and smiling could change so quickly. _

_He sighed and then in the middle of his conversation there was a voice,"Francis, can you come over here for a moment!" The teacher called from the top of the classroom. Francis didn't suspect a thing. He looked back at Gil, then at the teachers face. Maybe it was something in her face that made his composure change, or maybe it was something in her voice. But he shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him. _

_Her eyes shone softly, with pity and with worry. "Can you head up to the office for me Francis?"_

Now Francis was shaking his head rapidly. There were tears in his eyes and he couldn't move. His eyes didn't move from one point on the floor. He began to back up. His heels making soft clicking noises on the linoleum floor. This couldn't be happening, not now! He didn't want to remember!

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hearing her sweet song drifting through his ears. He felt his tense body begin to calm down. He then felt himself panting. He heard some sort of white noise around him. "Francis. _Francis!_ Come on snap out of it!" He heard as someone shook him. His hands were up in his hair. His eyes had that distant sort of glaze, he couldn't stop thinking.

His knees felt weak as her music played through his ears. Her voice was playing on loop. _Je suis- _He felt himself slowly, but surely coming back to the world. He felt someone shaking his shoulders and trying to get him back. His cheeks were wet and his heart ached. He opened his mouth and just leant on whom ever was trying to comfort him. "It is alright… You are not alone…" The voice whispered to him as he nodded softly.

He could tell that today wasnt going to be a good day.

Arthur was simply laying on the couch in his drawing room with the door locked. He was enjoying a glass of milk, and hoping that his back was mending itself. It was much better than yesterday, and his head felt much better than it had before.

It still all hurt. He was absently clicking away on his laptop finding money in the budget of the student council for this homecoming dance thing. The council had come up with some sort of theme that had to do with ice. That was disgusting to him, ice was just frozen water, but of course they wanted a winter wonderland.

He sighed and then shut his laptop and sighed before, oh so stubbornly, tried to get himself up. He looked down at his watch to see the time and sighed, _School is out in a few minutes… I wonder how long it will take Alex and Dylan to get home… I'm not sure if I can get up on my own… _

He then took a deep breath and yawned, he needed to get up, he needed to… He then took a deep breath in and tried to force himself up his arms felt weak and once he got to a certain point He just fell right back down with a grunt of pain. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't going to give up this easily, sure it hurt but he had to get up someway didn't he?

He sighed and then tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He just couldn't get there. It bloody well sucked, he sighed and just decided to message the student council to over the weekend begin to brainstorm places that they could go for the event. He wouldn't be able to do anything but lay on the couch over the weekend.

How fun.

He growled and then heard his phone vibrate. Which was absurd he didn't get text messages from people during the day. But he might as well check it, he was terribly bored sitting around unable to get up and do anything.

He reached over and grabbed his phone and then began to observe the text message. It was from an unknown number and it had a simple text on it that read, _Where are you? _He felt provoked to text back something to whomever this would be but he of course having no idea who it was just set the phone down on the coffee table and sighed. That was strange but it was most likely someone who had gotten the wrong number.

He sighed and then grabbed a remote off of the coffee table and flipped through some TV channels until he found something that could be white noise to him so it wouldn't feel that boring. He blinked a few times and he soon found himself alling asleep.

He fluttered his eyelids every once and a while, desperately trying to keep themselves awake, but alas the struggle was useless. He was soon asleep.

Since this morning Francis had calmed down from whatever sort of panic attack he was having. He wasn't sure what had triggered the attack but it got him laying down on a white cot in the nurses office and taking some sort of anxiety medication that his mother had sent to the nurse the other day.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling because it was the only thing his bodu had felt like doing at the moment. He felt so mellow and calm it was disturbing. He just sat there with his phone texting his friends and such while they should have been in class and such. He pondered whether he should just leave and go home. He could tell _maman_ he was not feeling well and that he needed to come home to rest. His parents would be too busy during work hours to come and pick him up from school. So he could drive himself home.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea with the chill pill in his system but it didn't seem like it was hindering him in anyway. He sighed and then took in a deep breath in and out. He just needed to calm down, that was all he needed to do, calm down. He closed his eyes and then blinked a few times and then pulled his phone screen up once again. He looked at it gently before typing an identical message to the one that he had sent before, _Where are you?_

After a few more times of typing the sentence into the new number he had gotten from his sources, he finally recived a, what he could imagine would be snappy, reply of, _Who are you? Where did you get thiss number? This is a private line. I belive that you have the wrong number._

Francis chuckled and in his calm state he flipped his hair out of his eyes and then softly his fingers follow the words on the screen, _Who am I? This is Francis Bonnefoy! I was simply wondering why the Class president is skipping his classes. Is there a reason or are you simply bored with school and you now think it is optional, arrogant Brit, it is just like your kind._

There was a hesitation in the time of reply after that. He rest his phone on his chest before beginning to sit up on the washed out white cot. He sighed and looked at that dark ceiling once more for a while wondering how long the message Arthur would text back would be. Maybe his mind was just tired, but for some reason he felt relief when there was a vibration.

_Stupid Frog-Faced bastard! Why the bloody hell do you have my phone number? Why? I did nothing on gods green earth to deserve having to speak to you. I'm ill thank you very much! I started throwing up last night. Why are YOU out of class then? Or why are you in class, texting me? I had no idea you had absolutely no social life now._

Francis lips slowly twitched into a groggy smile. He inhaled and then set the phone on his chest. He sighed and then felt his eyes flickering shut. Like he was a candle, that was about to go out, that flickering desperate flame bouncing around and starving for oxygen.

He breathed out softly and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright well there you have it. A new installment, this story has gotten many more views that I had expected! Hah! That makes me a great deal happy! Thank you all for being awesome and such and yup I'll try to be quicker with the next and with my Amelia, and Coma Baby installments. **

**Love you all**

**-J**


End file.
